


A Kitten and A Kiss

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is locked away at Skyhold. Dorian comes to see Anders.  ( Friend asked for something with Dorian and Anders.. and a first kiss! So here it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitten and A Kiss

It was bloody cold in this cellar and Anders couldn't remember what the sun looked like any more. Couldn't remember how the heat of the sun felt against his skin. Thoughts didn't come to him at all, he'd gotten lost in his own mind. Even justice, ever present in his head, couldn't save him now. They'd been doomed when this started, all of this proof of his wrongs. Doomed enough to land him in the cellars of Skyhold. 

Head falling back against the stone wall, he starred up at the ceiling, humming a quiet tune to himself. Despite all this, there was one person, who hadn't left him alone. Hadn't let him fall to the madness of his mind, even aware of the trouble it could cause him. Anders wondered where he was now, but he didn't have to wonder long.

The Tevinter accent travelled over to him, washing over him like the wave of calm he wished existed. “Anders” the man asked, his curled moustache a prominent feature on his face. It was the first thing Anders had noticed about Dorian. The dark hairs a match to his beautiful coloured skin. Almost similar to an elf Anders knew, one that Anders was sure would rip out his heart the first chance he was given. The key turned in the lock, door opening. “I've brought you some food... and a present” Dorian said, walking to sit upon the bench. 

Anders raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't yet speak, couldn't speak. Dorian handed him a skin of water. “Here, you're likely parched. We couldn't very well allow you to die of dehydration” Dorian scolded, likely more upset with others for not tending to Anders needs. The man had been his support through this all. Anders was to dangerous, they'd said. Couldn't be trusted to roam on his own. Dorian had taken it upon himself to look after Anders instead. 

Anders however, had felt a growing attachment towards this man. He was peculiar at best. Enjoyed books and other things, that Anders was certain he didn't know. After downing his water , Anders looked over to Dorian. “So... a present?” Anders questioned. Dorian nodded. “Yes” Dorian said, opening his coat slightly. A small orange cat was curled up inside of his coat, causing Anders eyes to widen. “You... brought me a cat...?” Anders asked. Why did this situation feel so familiar? Someone giving him a cat as a gift? “I figure you could use the company. After all, we couldn't expect someone as myself to spend so much time in this cell” Dorian said, matter of factly. 

Anders frowned, but welcomed the little orange furball into his arms. Cuddling it close, Anders was found some amusement, as the kitten easily curled into him. “I didn't mean it like that” Dorian said softly. Anders shrugged. “You have a point.. Getting caught with the fugitive.. For shame” Anders grimaced. It was Dorian's turn to frown at this. “ I enjoy spending time with you, despite the matter of you being a fugitive, Anders” Dorian offered, reaching an arm to wrap around Anders. 

Anders froze for a moment, not use to the contact from the other man. “Anders, I know you wish to doubt me, but I've grown rather fond of you these last few weeks.. You are something else all together.. They make you out as a monster, but you have a soft heart.. and only wish to do the best. It's admirable at best..” Dorian said. Anders cocked his head at this. Dorian was fond of him? The man had obviously lost his mind. 

“Dorian, I-” Anders said, but Dorian cut him off, soft lips connecting with his own. Surprise fluttered through Anders, eyes closing. It was a pleasant kiss, not heated, but definitely sweet. When they pulled back, Anders pressed fingers to his lips, as though uncertain that had just happened. “I love you, Anders and I wish to help you, will you allow me that?” Dorian asked. Anders mind was still reeling. A kiss...with Dorian.. His first kiss with Dorian. “I... yes” Anders said, mind not quite with the words asked. “Splendid. Then I best get started” Dorian said, rising from his spot. 

It wasn't until Dorian had left the cell, that Anders mind caught up with what just happened. “Dorian! Wait!” Anders yelled after him, but it was already to late. Anders looked down at the kitten in his lap. “Well, I suppose I best knight you... but Merrill will be disappointed to learn you won't have little boots and a sword” Anders huffed, somewhat irritated by what had just occurred.


End file.
